Una noche de estrellas y Mora Flora
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Dicen que los intelectuales son más propensos de sufrir psicosis, y en este momento James no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Una historia original de El Chupacabra.


_Nota de la traductora: Hace mucho existía aquí en fanfiction un gran autor de fanfics de Jimmy Neutron llamado "El Chupacabra". Uno de mis favoritos de toda la historia. Sus oneshots eran inolvidables, y muy buenos. Hasta la fecha sigo recordando sus trabajos. Para nuestra desgracia, ha desaparecido de todo fanfiction y es imposible releerlo._

_Sin embargo, antes de perderle el rastro lo contacté para que me diera el honor de traducir sus obras al español. Para mi alegría él aceptó. Publiqué hace mucho uno titulado "Con respecto a Neutrón" de su autoría y ahora les traigo este grandioso FF que, sin mentirles, demoré traduciendo casi 6 años. ¿Sorprendente, no? ¿La razón? No lo sé. Es un oneshot que ha viajado en el tiempo. Así de simple. Pero bueno, sé que les encantará. ¡Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo!_

* * *

**Una noche de estrellas y de Mora Flora**

**Título original; Starry Nights and Purple Flurp  
Author: EL CHUPACABRA  
Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Aproximadamente a las 12:47 A.M, era oficial; James Neutron, edad: diecisiete años, no podía dormir.

Con un frustrante insomnio, James se quitó de encima las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y las lanzó al suelo. Se pausó un momento para recuperar su aliento, estaba agitado. Dos gotas de sudor se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharse claramente. Se limpió el sudor que le escurría de la frente. Su boca estaba seca. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el suelo de su recámara como una pantera enjaulada.

Noches como esa se estaban volviendo muy comunes para el joven James. Después de un largo día en la escuela, o tal vez de una tarde en el laboratorio, o aún después de un tranquilo sábado o domingo, se acostaba en la cama y se quedaba ahí. Sin poder dormir. El tiempo pasaba muy lento, parecía una eternidad cuando al mirar su reloj se daría cuenta de que tan solo habían pasado seis minutos. Algunas veces serían tan solo siete. Pero al final de cuentas, nunca lograba dormir. Nunca. No, últimamente parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado. No podía evitar siempre estar pensativo. No acerca de cosas científicas, o de lo que normalmente pensaría nuestro joven James. Aunque pensaba en ellas, luego las hacía a un lado involuntariamente, arrinconándolas en su mente. Sin embargo, esto es lo que sucede cuando uno se obsesiona. Incluso a los genios les sucede.

James no se había percatado de cuando comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, o por cuánto tiempo había estado haciéndolo, no le importaba por ahora. Además, ¿qué ganaba con saberlo?; al final, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Pues igual, no podría dormir.

El genio daba vueltas caminando sobre la alfombra del suelo. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá, de ida y vuelta. Deseaba poder detenerse. Rezaba para poder hacerlo. Si le ofrecieran un deseo, un solo deseo, seguramente desearía poder detenerse. Pero no podía. Algunas veces, hizo lo posible para liberarse a sí mismo de esa horrible enfermedad. Hubieron ocasiones en que lo logró, y creía que nunca más volvería, que había ganado la batalla. Pero siempre regresaba. No podía vencer. Era una terrible e imparable maldición que nadie, incluso la más ingeniosa mente del universo, podía curar.

La Maldición comenzó al final del quinto grado. Era muy pequeña justo entonces, una sola e insignificante chispita. Tan sólo eran miraditas. Quizá algunos cuántos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza en ese entonces. Después de todo, ella era una chica linda, aún en ese entonces. De vez en cuando, las cosas se exaltaban entre ellos dos, pero al final siempre volvían a la normalidad. En el sexto grado fue cuando él comenzó a darse cuenta. Iba tras ella más seguido y pensaba en ella durante más tiempo. En la secundaria* ya no tenían tantas clases juntos como antes, lo cual era para él algo bastante decepcionante. Ahora podía admitirse a sí mismo que le gustaba. Aunque no eran amigos ni enemigos. Su amor fue creciendo gradualmente, pero no mucho. El séptimo grado fue cuando el dragón dormido por fin despertó y mostró sus colmillos. Aquí fue donde comenzó la obsesión.

Y como todas las obsesiones, esta comenzó con un pensamiento. Jimmy había estado pensando en ella desde hace ya un tiempo, hasta que un día descubrió que realmente le gustaba pensar en ella. Le gustaba tanto que de hecho pensaba aún más. Y así fue. Pronto llegó al punto en el que prácticamente todo en lo que pensaba era acerca de ella. Con esto, fue que comenzaron a llegar los problemas serios. Como sabrán, cuando uno ve al sujeto de sus pensamientos no puede evitarse sentirse increíblemente apenado e incómodo. Esto era lo que le sucedía a Jimmy.

Para el octavo grado, Jimmy no podía evitar verla sin sentirse indefenso y confundido. Tan solo una mirada pequeña de ella bastaba para que lo enviara al suelo a desmoronarse como polvo. Ahora eran cortés el uno al otro, pero eso no era suficiente. Sus sentimientos estaban al rojo-vivo, y necesitaba alguien con quien compartirlos. Mientras tanto, tenía que esperar.

La preparatoria se la hizo más difícil todavía. Tenían a lo mucho unas clases juntos, así que él intentaba verla en los pasillos lo más posible. Cada día, sus emociones se volvían más fuertes. El primer año pasó, y el segundo igual. Ahora eran amigos, lo cual era una bendición y a la vez una tortura. Si compartían alguna clase, entonces los dos hacían pareja. Y hasta en una ocasión, fueron juntos al baile de bienvenida de la escuela (aunque fue en grupo con Sheen y Libby). Él pudo, finalmente, pasar el tiempo que tanto había querido con ella, pero eso era todo.

Y ahora aquí estaba, en el último año. Había cambiado un poco. Ahora era James, no Jimmy. El nombre había quedado así debido a su creciente presencia en la comunidad científica de adultos. Era tan alto como sus padres, y estaba casi casi por llegar a su maduración física. Sin embargo, aún contaba con su suave y estilizado peinado, su símbolo de átomo, y sus sentimientos por ella. Sin embargo, éstos a su vez también habían cambiado. Estos se habían hecho más profundos y más serios. Ahora podía controlarlos un poco más durante el día, pero en la noche regresaba para cazarlo sin misericordia. Por esta misma razón no podía dormir ya.

Se paseaba de lado a lado, deseando mantener sus emociones a raya. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Al mismo tiempo, no podía continuar haciendo esto. Era la tercera noche seguida que no podía ser capaz de descansar, y le estaba costando su precio. No podía prestar ℅ durante las clases, no podía aguantar una sesión vespertina en su laboratorio, no podía mantener siquiera una conversación normal. Había intentado arduamente concluir esto, el Señor sabe que lo había intentado. Había probado removiéndose sus receptores de feromonas, re-estructurar las concentraciones bioquímicas de su cerebro, y auto-inducirse una hipnosis. Nada, absolutamente nada le funcionaba. Estaba condenado a la eterna agonía. Eso era a menos que…

James se detuvo en seco, su espalda goteaba del sudor. Sabía que sólo existía una manera de terminar con esto. Declararse. Pero he allí el problema. Si fuese a declararse, tendría que poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, y podía perderlo todo en cuestión de segundos. Seguramente, si ella lo rechazaba, se le rompería el corazón por siempre. Y al mismo tiempo, si ella le correspondía sus sentimientos, él sería la persona más feliz de toda el planeta. Era la decisión más difícil que James alguna vez se pudo haber imaginado. Y para amplificar su dilema, no tenía ni idea de cuáles serían los sentimientos de ella. A veces, podría jurar que ella le miraba fijamente, y sin embargo, otras veces ella podía pasar a su lado sin siquiera reconocerlo. No podía descifrarla, y eso le enloquecía. Si el fuese a confesar sus sentimientos, el resultado sería pura suerte y nada más.

Pero no podía confesar sus sentimientos. Eso sería una tontería. Por un momento, James se convenció a sí mismo de que a ella solo le gustaba como un amigo, y erradicó todo recuerdo que pusiera en peligro esa afirmación. Ella ya había salido con otros chicos antes, y habían definitivamente muchos más que estaban interesados en ella, y que eran mucho más atractivos que él. No había manera de que a ella le gustara.

Pero entonces, habían momentos que eran innegables. Como la vez que se perdieron en una isla, y ella había querido quedarse con él. O aquélla vez en el CandyBar cuando casi se besan. Y ayer, él estaba _seguro_ de que ella lo estaba mirando durante el almuerzo. Quizá, sólo quizá a ella sí le gustaba él.

No. A ella definitivamente _no_ le gustaba él. No había manera, no había forma. Probablemente él otra vez estaba cayendo como presa de su hiperactiva imaginación, y no estaba viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva realista. Ella no le estaba prestando más atención a él. Solo pensaba que esas cosas estaban ocurriendo porque él quería que así fuese, algo así como una profecía de autorealización. Además de que la mayoría de esas "señales" habían pasado hace mucho tiempo; muchas cosas cambian en siete años. Eran amigos y sólo amigos, y eso jamás cambiaría.

Pero ella había _querido_ quedarse con él en la isla. Eso no se lo imaginó. Y hasta la fecha, ella seguía usando el collar de perla que él le había dado. Y ella había ido con él al baile de bienvenida. Espera, ¿había usado el collar ayer?

James se agarraba el cabello mientras su mente daba cada vez más vueltas sin control. Dicen que los intelectuales son más propensos de sufrir psicosis, y en este momento James no podía estar más de acuerdo. Tenía que hacer algo; en verdad estaba enloqueciendo. Cada vez que comparaba las consecuencias de ir y de no ir, o las señales de que a ella le gustaba contra las señales de que a ella no le gustaba llegaba a un callejón sin salida. James Neutrón, de diecisiete años, estaba completamente confundido. A raíz de esto, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"Goddard," llamó suavemente. El pequeño perro robótico que había estado observando en silencio a su amo toda la noche, se elevó obedientemente hacia sus pies.

"Opciones." James humedeció sus labios ansioso mientras esperaba la respuesta de su canino. En silencio, se decía a sí mismo que cualquier cosa que fuese la respuesta de Goddard, él la haría. Sin cuestionar ni pensarlo más.

"Díselo ya." No habían más opciones.

James miró fijamente al piso por un minuto. Sabía que tenía que hacer. Apretando sus puños con disposición, procedió a lavarse la cara y a cambiarse su sudada playera. Regresó luego con su perro mecánico y arrodilló una pierna ante él.

"Okay, muchacho. Lo haré. Le voy a decir lo que siento aún si eso me mata. Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero creo que es hora de terminar con este incesante sufrimiento de una buena vez." Goddard miró a James con expectativas. Si Goddard no lo conociere, podía pensar que su amo estaba diciendo eso más por sí mismo que por el de Goddard. Sin embargo, el perro miraba mientras su amo se aproximaba hacia la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando James llegó a la ventana, se detuvo y se giró.

"Ah, Goddard, proyecta la imagen veintiséis, archivo 'Cindy'" En tan solo cinco segundos, una imagen de alta definición de Cindy Vortex se extendió por el monitor de Goddard. James la miró intensamente, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "Gracias, muchacho, lo necesitaba." Con eso, James abrió la ventana y salió de su habitación. Aterrizó suavemente sobre el el césped, gracias a su función de vuelo que había inventado un par de años antes. Mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, James ubicó la ventana de la habitación de Cindy y notó que estaba a oscuras. Lo más probable es que estuviese dormida. _¿No podía hacerme las cosas más fáciles, verdad? _Pensó.

James cruzó la calle en silencio. Normalmente no habían muchas personas o carros por la calle a esa hora, pero aún así se movía tan sigilosamente como podía. Cruzó rápidamente hacia el patio delantero de los Vortex, su corazón le martilleaba todo el rato, y llegó a su casa. Volteó hacia la ventana de Cindy una vez más, y se acercó por debajo. Se inclinó sobre la pared, y tomó un profundo respiro e intentó relajarse. Eso era, no había vuelta para atrás. Terminaría justo aquí y ya.

Lentamente, James se levantó del suelo y se elevó hacia la ventana. Se asomó através de ella para descubrir que Cindy estaba dormida. _Debo estar loco. _Con el mayor cuidado posible, golpeó tres veces sobre el grueso cristal y se preparó. Si lo hacía fuerte otros podrían escucharlo, si lo hacía suave tendría que repetirlo, lo cual solo aumentaría la probabilidad de que lo atraparan. James miró con ansiedad mientras Cindy se quitaba las sábanas de encima. Se había despertado, y por lo que se veía, sabía que el ruido había provenido de su ventana. En un arranque de terror, James se escondió debajo de la ventana. Su cuerpo temblaba nauseabundamente mientras escuchaba que la ventana se abría abruptamente. La cabeza de una rubia se asomó.

"¿_Hola_?" respondió Cindy desconcertada, con suave voz. James intentó desesperadamente decir algo, pero no salía nada de su garganta. Intentó una y otra vez, muchas veces, pero era en vano.

_"¿Hola?"_ Cindy preguntó de nuevo. James tenía que hablar. No tenía que importarle en absoluto las consecuencias.

"_Cindy_," dijo en un susurro. La rubia volteó hacia abajo e inmediatamente detectó a James.

"¡_Jimmy! _¿Pero qué-"

"Shhhhh!" interrumpió James bruscamente poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios. Cindy estaba fuera de sí.

"¡_Jimmy_, pero que rayos estás haciendo! Ya es más de la una de la madrugada y mañana tenemos escuela. Y… ¿_por qué_ estás flotando a mitad del aire?" Jimmy miró hacia abajo para ver que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo exactamente.

"Creo que te has de acordar de mi _función de vuelo*_."

"Por favor no me digas que me has despertado a mitad de la noche para mostrarme eso," Cindy puntuó.

"¡No, claro que no!" se defendió James. "Tienes que bajar; en verdad necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Quieres que baje para que podamos hablar?"

"¡Sí!"

"Oh, eso es perfecto Jimmy. Así que, ¿qué hiciste anoche Cindy? Oh, nada, solo mi amigo y vecino Jimmy Neutrón; joven genio, se mutó así mismo para poder volar y preguntarme si quería hablar!"

"¡No es gracioso Cindy, estoy hablando en serio!" chilló James.

"¿Bueno entonces por qué no simplemente me dices lo que sea justo ahora para que pueda irme a dormir?"

"Porque alguien podría escucharnos. Dime Cindy, ¿en verdad piensas que tu mamá se alegraría si se despierta y te ve conversando con una persona voladora?" Cindy lo pensó por un momento.

"Probablemente no. ¿Pero qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar a mañana para decirme?" James hizo muecas de dolor.

"No puedo decirte ahora. Por favor, baja Cindy, es muy muy importante." James juntó sus manos y la miró, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Okay, bien, tú ganas. ¿Pero cómo se supone voy a bajar?" Lentamente, James ascendió de su posición actual hacia Cindy. Extendió sus brazos y la miró.

"¡Será mejor que no me dejes caer!" le advirtió. Cindy bajó cuidadosamente de la repisa de la ventana hacia los brazos de James. Echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras él la sostenía, sus caras estaban separadas por centímetros. Un travieso brillo resplandecía en los ojos de Cindy mientras miraba fijamente a James.

"Bueno esto es muy cómodo, ¿no?" preguntó ella.

"Extremadamente." El corazón de James latía fuertemente, dándose cuenta por fin de que estaba cargando el amor de su vida en sus brazos. Su frecuencia cardíaca se aceleró tan pronto como se percató que no tenía ni idea de a dónde llevarla. Si lo hubiera pensado más cuidadosamente, hubiese volado hasta su habitación y le hubiera dicho allí todo y haber terminado así con todo. Pero no podía ahora decirle que se regresara, ¿o sí?

"En realidad, ah, Cindy, quisieras… ¿regresar?" Cindy quedó boquiabierta.

"Ahm, ¡no! Me sacaste de mi habitación, así que ahora busca un lugar a donde llevarme." Ella aumentó el agarre alrededor de su cuello, juntando más de cerca sus rostros. "Y que sea algún lugar bueno." La postura de James a mitad del aire se tambaleó ligeramente.

"¡Hey, cuidado!" exclamó Cindy.

"Lo siento." Asegurándose de que la tenía bien agarrada, James avanzó suavemente sobre la noche.

"Ah, Jimmy, si alguien fuese a mirar de casualidad por sus ventanas ahora mismo, ¿no crees que nos verán?" Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par mientras se acordaba de que había olvidado activar su equipo de camuflaje. Con una mano sujetando a Cindy, usó su otros mano para teclear unos códigos en su reloj. Unos segundos después, ambos eran invisibles para el mundo, menos para ellos mismos. Unos segundos después de eso, James sintió algo en su hombro. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vio que Cindy había recargado su cabeza ahí.

"Hay muchas estrellas esta noche," dijo ella. James miró hacia el cielo. En verdad habían muchas estrellas esa noche.

"Sí, las hay." Aumentó la velocidad gradualmente, sabiendo ahora hacia donde ir. No tardó mucho hasta que vio la gran fuente de agua, la cual estaba a mitad del parque de Retroville. Se levantó y descendió hacia el sitio de piedra. De mala gana soltó a Cindy sobre el borde de la fuente, donde ambos se sentaron simultáneamente.

"Okay, ahora dime qué es tan importante como para traerme volando hasta el parque," dijo Cindy. Su voz estaba ahora calmada y seria. James tragó con dificultad saliva y reunión todas sus fuerzas. Era el gran momento. Abrió su boca. Nada salió.

"Ok, intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Qué querías decirme?" James lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Pero cuando halló su voz finalmente, las palabras que planeaba decir no se escucharon.

"Tenemos que ir a otro lugar." Cindy perdió rápidamente su calma.

"A qué te refieres con ir a otro lugar!"

"No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien nos escuche."

"Quién podría estar escuchándonos! Es casi la una treinta de la mañana!"

"Acabo de recordar que una vez vi a una persona aquí a medianoche."

"¡Sólo dime!"

"No puedo."

"Tú-," Cindy se detuvo a mitad de la oración, a mitad de la emoción. Cerró sus ojos, apretó sus puños, y suspiró profundamente. "Bien. Llévame a otro lugar. ¡Pero será _mejor_ que esto sea importante!" Una vez más, Cindy se subió a los brazos de James. Esta vez, para su decepción, James notó que ella no había recostado su cabeza sobre su hombro.

James voló sin rumbo, desesperadamente intentando pensar en algún sitio a dónde ir. Debía ser un lugar perfecto; Cindy no toleraría el moverse a otro lugar de nuevo. Pensando frenéticamente, finalmente recordó un lugar aislado en el bosque de Retroville donde alguna vez había ido de excursión con su papá. James rápidamente voló hacia el bosque, que estaba al este del parque. Después de llegar, buscó ansiosamente un lugar.

"¿Me llevas al bosque?" Cindy exclamó, voltéandolo a ver a la cara.

"Sí."

"Dime Jimmy, en la escala de uno a diez, ¿Qué tan importante es esto?" se pausó.

"¿Casi el infinito?"

"Eso no es un número."

"Pues es uno en mi escala." Unos minutos después, James encontró un lugar, descendió su altitud y sentó a Cindy. Respiraba pesadamente mientras miraba a sus alrededores, el cual era en su mayoría altos árboles y hojas muertas. Él dudó.

"Cuando quieras," dijo Cindy, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él. James comenzó a sudar de nuevo. Había querido cambiar de lugar para darse un respiro y poder pensar, pero ahora era muy obvio que su respiro estaba por llegar a un fin, y no había conseguido pensar en absoluto. No sabía que decir.

"Estoy esperando," dijo Cindy, dando de golpes con su pie.

"Por favor Cindy, estoy intentando concentrarme."

"Bien. Tómate lo que quieras, no importa. De hecho, ¿por qué no te tomas toda la noche? No es como si no estuviese cansada ni nada por el estilo!" James estaba casi arrancándose el cabello.

"Por el amor a Neptuno, Cindy, no me estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles!"

"¿Por qué es tan difícil? Puedes decirme Jimmy, soy tu amiga, ¿no?" James guardó silencio. "¿O qué? ¿no lo soy?"

"Sí, claro que lo eres Cindy! Es sólo que… yo… nosotros… necesitamos ir a otro lado." Cindy se coloró.

_"Qué! No, de ninguna manera vamos a ir a otro lado!_ ¡Me vas a decir qué está pasando en esa gigante cabeza tuya justo ahora_" _

"¡Pero no puedo!"

"¡Sí, sí puedes!"

"¡No, no puedo!"

"¡_Díme_!"

"¡No!"

"¡Tienes cinco segundos! Uno…" La mente de James se aceleró aún más de lo que ya.

"Dos…" Trabajaba aún más rápido.

"Tres…" Y más rápido.

"Cuatro…" Y más rápido.

"Cuatro y medio…" Y más rápido.

"Cuatro y tres cuartos…" Y finalmente…

"Eso es, lo TENGO," gritó una voz. Pero no era de Cindy. Provenía de James, a pesar de que no había sonado a su voz normal. "Tú vendrás conmigo Cindy," la voz de James ordenó. Cindy comenzó a protestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se encontró siendo arrastrada y llevada lejos.

"Oye, qué crees que estás haciendo! Bájame!" Pero James no la bajó. En su lugar, despegó tan rápido como pudo y se fue con ella.

"Reduce la velocidad, el viento lastima mis ojos," gritó Cindy a su compañero de vuelo.

"No."

"Entonces, ¿podrías por lo menos decirme hacia donde vamos?"

"Casa." Cindy se agarraba de James por su vida. No tenía ni idea qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba comenzando a asustarla. En poco tiempo, se alejaron del bosque y pasaron el parque. Llegaron a su calle y James descendió sobre su césped, aterrizando abruptamente por donde la casa club. Se arrancó un mechón de cabello de su cabeza y lo sostuvo frente a su escáner de ADN. Sin embargo, después de la confirmación, en lugar de que se abriera la ahora desbloqueada puerta, el tecleó varias teclas numéricas en el panel de la pared. Antes de que Cindy supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, la alfombra sobre la que estaban parados se partió y se barrieron a través de un túnel oscuro. Luego aterrizaron sobre una superficie de concreto. James la había llevado a su laboratorio.

"¿Gustas una mora flora?" En lo que Cindy se ponía de pie, apenas había tenido tiempo para atrapar la lata de mora flora que le había lanzado hacia ella. Miró con asombro por toda la habitación mientras James abría el mini-refrigerador y bebía la lata entera de un trago. Luego cogió otra y la tragó de una manera similar. Cindy estaba perpleja mientras observaba como se limpiaba la boca y jadeaba. _Definitivamente no voy a poder dormir de nuevo,_ pensó ella.

James esperó en agonía, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Esta era la última oportunidad; si no podía decirle aquí, entonces estaba acabado. No habían más excusas después de esto. Consiguió reunir todas sus fuerzas, cavando profundamente para vigorizarse. El furor que se había apoderado de él hace muchos minutos atrás estaba comenzando a disminuir.

"Cindy, yo…" Suspiró. "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte." Cindy asintió con empatía.

"Lo sé."

"Nunca le he dicho esto a alguien, ni a Sheen ni a Carl, ni a mis padres, pero no puedo seguir guardando el secreto por más tiempo." _Oh, no._ Cindy gimió mentalmente. _Va a morir._ _No, Jimmy, no puedes morir. No antes de que pueda decirte lo que–_

_"Cindy," _comenzó. Cindy sintió sus ojos llorosos.

"… Sí?" Algo golpeó a James mientras miraba a Cindy. Ella lo sabía. De alguna manera ella sabía lo que él estaba por decirle. Claro que sabía; ¿acaso no pudo ser más obvio los últimos treinta minutos? Sólo mírala, ella estaba a punto de llorar porque no quería romperle el corazón a él. Esto era peor de lo que él había imaginado.

"… … … ¿Alguna vez has querido decirle algo a alguien, pero no encontrabas las palabras para hacerlo?" Cindy estaba al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle a _ella_ que iba a morirse? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

"Si Jimmy."

"Y, ¿Cómo le has hecho?"

"Pues, solo pienso que entre más pronto lo diga, menos doloroso será de sobrellevar." James asintió afirmativamente. Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Cindy.

Okay. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. "Cindy, Yo…"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo…"

_"¿Sí?"_

"Yo…"

_"SÍ! ¡Por favor, Jimmy, si vas a morir solo dime!_" James sintió que su nerviosismo se desinfló.

"Espera, ¿qué? No Cindy, no voy a morir, yo s–"

_"¡ENTONCES DIME QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO_!" Cindy gritó con toda su energía. Agarró a James de su playera y lo jaló tan cerca de ella, que él podía sentir su asiento sobre su cara. Él miraba aturdido hacia sus ojos, completamente atónito.

_"Te amo." _Ya está. Se había acabado. Cindy inmediatamente soltó a James de su agarre y se quedó boquiabierta en incredulidad. Ella estaba completamente congelada, incapaz de reaccionar en absoluto. Un shock la había envuelto de pies a cabeza. Lo siguiente que James vio fue a ella echándose a reír. Estaba riendo tan fuerte que casi estaba llorando, virtualmente cayéndose al suelo. James nunca había estado tan humillado en su vida.

"No es gracioso Cindy, hablo en serio," gritó, casi llorando para sí. Sin aviso, Cindy se levantó de su posición encorvada y puso a James contra la pared, empujando su nariz rudamente contra la de él.

"¡Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto!" Cuestionó agresivamente. James sacudió su cabeza inocentemente.

"¿Mucho tiempo?"

_"¡Demasiado!" _ espetó Cindy, presionando sus rostros aún más de cerca. "Y ahora, tienes algunas deudas por pagar."

James miró con terror hacia la rubia; estaba seguro de que ella le haría algo realmente horrible a él. Si hubiese permanecido con los ojos abiertos, hubiese visto la intensidad con la que la chica estaba mirando a sus labios. Se preparó para lo peor mientras ella se acercaba inevitablemente más. Para sorpresa, y satisfacción de James, Cindy solo le besó. Una vez. Y Por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

...

* * *

**Nota de traducción;**

Bien ya que el sistema educativo norteamericano puede diferir de país a país, para términos como Middle School empleé Secundaria y para High School: Preparatoria. Pero cuando mencionan 6to, 7mo y 8vo grado (de Middle School) lo dejé tal cual, por lo que eso puede confundir a algunos. Espero no haya problemas con ello.

Y aunque traté mil veces, no conseguí recordar el nombre para el invento que permite volar a Jimmy con sus zapatos. Así que lo dejé como "función de vuelo" y en inglés era el "flying serum"… pff. Tengo que reverme la serie entera.

* * *

**_Nota del autor; _**

_Bien, allí lo tienen amigos. Espero que no se hayan agitado mucho esperando ese final; déjenme decirles, que escribir escenas de confesión de Jimmy Neutrón son de las más difíciles de hacer. A menos que ustedes quieran intentarlo. Quizá el final les parezca algo extraño pero pensé que debía terminar así. Si recuerdan, Cindy se pone muy agresiva cuando Jimmy intenta invitarla a ser su valentín en el episodio de la Pócima del amor, así que, añádanle a eso casi siete años y eso solo se intensifica. Bueno, esa es mi opinión por lo menos._

_También, con respecto a lo de llamarle por 'James'. No era realmente necesario, pero quise experimentar y ver como resultaba. Más que nada por su pertenencia a la comunidad adulta científica (que sin duda para esa edad ya estaría) y porque ha cambiado un poco después de sus diez años. Aunque aún seguía siendo 'Jimmy' para Cindy ya que los sentimientos de ella jamás cambiaron por él, así que a veces le decía 'Jimmy' a propósito. Peculiar, lo sé. _

**_¡Comenten!_**


End file.
